new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow (franchise)
Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow is an American animated cartoon franchise, comprising several animated television series produced from 1977 to the present day. The original series, Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow, was created by in 1977. Characters Heroes *'Otto Fox' - Officer Otto Fox is a tall red fox. He has red fur, white snout, white patch on his torso, white tail end on his tail and white paws. Otto is wearing a blue green police hat with a yellow star on it, a black necktie, blue green vest and a yellow star badge. He is voiced by Daws Butler from 1977 until his death in 1988, Joe Alaskey from 1988 until 2004 and Jeff Bergman since 2004. *'Coco Crow' - Coco Crow is a black crow. He has black feathers, orange beak and orange legs. Coco is wearing a light blue police hat with a yellow star on it, a black necktie, a light blue vest and a yellow star badge. He is voiced by until 1990, Michael Bell from 1990 until 1994 and Jim Cummings since 1994. Allies *'Jillian Fox' - Jillian Fox is a female orange fox. She has orange fur, long ponytail, white snout, white tail end on her tail and white paws. Jillian is wearing a brown coat, a yellow ribbon on her ponytail and an aqua blue skirt. She is voiced by from 1977 until 1989 and Nancy Cartwright since 1990. *'Chief Black Cat' - Chief Black Cat is a muscular cat. He is voiced by from 1977 until 1987 and Maurice LaMarche since 1988. *'Seller J. Dog' - TBD. He is voiced by until his death in 1984, Maurice LaMarche from 1985 until 2004 and Billy West since 2004. Villains *'Don Birdo' - Don Birdo is an evil, intelligent hawk. He has brown feathers, light brown patch on his torso, yellow beak and yellow feet. Don is wearing a red beret and a belt on his stomach. He is voiced by from 1977 until his retirement in 1996, Scott Innes from 1996 until 2002 and Frank Welker since 2002. *'Sneaky Rat' - Sneaky is a rat. He is Don Birdo's henchman. He is voiced by from 1977 until 1997 and again from 2002 until 2009, Scott Innes from 1997 until 2002 and Scott Menville since 2009. *'Chamilia Chameleon' - (Reserved for ModernClassicCartoonGamer15, KKDisney or Bricky Blocks). She is voiced by from 1977 until 1997, from 1997 until her death in 1999 and Kath Soucie since 2000. *'Scrooge the Bat' - Scrooge the Bat is a Holiday-hating bat. He is voiced by until his death in 1984 and Maurice LaMarche since 1985. *'Weasnnie and Clydsel' - Weasnnie and Clydsel are two bank robber weasels. They are weasel caricatures of real-life bank robber couple Bonnie and Clyde. Weasnnie is voiced by from 1977 until 1989 and Tress MacNeille since 1990, while Clydsel is voiced by Mel Blanc from 1977 until his death in 1989, Joe Alaskey from 1990 until 2004 and Jeff Bergman since 2004. *'Mr. and Mrs. Hypno' - Mr. and Mrs. Hypno are two mad scientist snakes. Mr. Hypno is voiced by Daws Butler from 1977 until his death in 1988, Joe Alaskey from 1988 until 2004 and Jeff Bergman since 2004, while Mrs. Hypno is voiced by from 1977 until 1989 and Tress MacNeille since 1990. *'Snoopy Wolf' - Snoopy Wolf is a muscular timber wolf with his gangsters introduced in the reboot. He is voiced by Jeff Bennett. *'Victor and Victoria VanCarrot '- Victor and Victoria VanCarrot are two Rabbit corrupt billionaires introduced in the reboot. They are one of Otto and Coco's new enemies. Victor is voiced by Troy Baker and Victoria is voiced by Jessica DiCicco. Television series *''Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow'' (1977-1982) *''Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow Adventures'' (1988-1993) *''Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow: Unleashed'' (first adult-oriented show) (2002-2004) *''Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow'' (fourth and current show) (2019-present) Films *''Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow Meet the Face Paint Gang'' (1985) *''TBD'' (1988) (as part of the series) *''Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow in The Great Investigation'' (1993) (first direct-to-video film) Games *''Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow: The Telltale Series'' (2018) Comics *''Officer Otto Fox and Coco Crow'' Scrapped projects Possible projects Trivia